


Unspoken

by Moona_M



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a Fanfiction, Dark Days, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren is hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Levi and Mikasa are siblings, M/M, Rehab, Rehabilitation, Short Chapters, Things will get better, Two pov, alot of emotions, first fic, i don't know how to tag, mention of rape, non-englis, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moona_M/pseuds/Moona_M
Summary: What if, just what if Levi didn't find out the truth about his boyfriend, what if Eren left the city? leaving everything behind.Leaving the unspoken truth hidden.----------------based on a fanfiction by the title ' Last sunset I'll see ' by ' xMadDisaster'





	1. Page1| Afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xMadDisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMadDisaster/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afraid . Eren is afraid of what Levi will think if he learns the truth.  
> It is better like this, it won't hurt much... | that What he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK ..  
> first: I'm not an English speaker So You will suffer a lot xD,  
> second: I'm an Evile person.  
> third: the idea of this work is originally to
> 
> ####  [xMadDisaster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xMadDisaster/pseuds/xMadDisaster)
> 
> .and the original work
> 
> ####  [Last sunset I'll see](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8165791)
> 
> I will quote some of the main things.  
> Fourth: I only took the binning of the work, and there is no Mpreg.
> 
> enjoy :+

 

 

 

 

 

> _" Tear glazed eyes slowly fell upon the figure looming in the doorway. The figure of the one person he never wanted to see him like this. Levi. The raven stared, heart breaking with every unspoken second as he stared at the scene in front of him. His best friend, and his boyfriend, at it in their bed. If only he knew the truth. If only he knew Eren had never wanted this, never wanted to hurt him...would never do so… "_
> 
>  

         It Was Two days ago. Hard time to sleep, he can't get it out of his head. it repeated again and again and again. pulling the sheet to cover his face. he didn't know when he felt to sleep, But he know he woke up tired. Carla opens the door to check on him, " Eren " she called, with a faint voice. Coming close to his bed to have a better look. " Com on darling tries to wake up and com to eat lunch. it is afternoon already."

pulling the sheet to cover his face. he tried his beast not to let his tears to fall again but fails. he didn't know when he felt to sleep, But he know he woke up tired. Carla opens the door to check on him, " Eren " she called, with a faint voice. Coming close to his bed to have a better look. " Come on darling tries to wake up and com to eat lunch. it is afternoon already.". while Carla do her best to help her son, he was trying to fight to stand, at least, Part of him want to, But the another one is a total numbness, stopped living.

he pulled himself out of his bed. she helped him washing his face and teeth. Downstairs, around the dining table, he barely ate anything.

 

\- On another table- Levi sets facing the dish his sister Mikasa cooked for him. "...vi .. Levi" he looked at her with lazy eyes, can barely open from the sorrow. she took a deep sigh " Levi You can't do this to yourself" ... at first he didn't say anything,  he whispers  "I trusted him, I .. I loved him a lot, and then ... " with a hurt voice. He cants understand why Eren cheated on him!  After a long time together. for Five years.

He ate his lunch and took a look at the wall clock it was 4:15. he got up " I need a walk, " he said while moving to the front door.He Opens the door and leaves the apartment. To the nearest park. The weather was nice, He continued walking till he faced a common face, Petra Ral. "I've heard You took two days off, So I wanted to check in you, But hear you are in front of me," she said with a bright smile. as she ask " How are you now ?", he watched her in silence, shook his head " I really don't know" he admitted. For the first time, he felt this lost .beacuse of Eren. "You sound like a person who needs a drink".

 

-On the other side of the park - Eren walked silently to a certain direction. stopped in front of it, he was losing his breath, his heart will explode from beating so hard. "Eren "his father called him. But Eren's eyes was glued to that building. he didn't notice when his father dragged him slowly to keep him moving. he kept his eyes on the ground to avoid these annoying filling remind him that he is fighting a lost battle. he can't think straight.

His father took him to a small cafe to meet up with a friend who can help Eren, at least that what his hope, After a couple of minutes till he saw a figure sting down in front if him. he saw how his father looked happy while greeting this woman. "it really nice to see you, And you must be Eren" he looked at her and node.

Time past in the cafe, Eren didn't say a word while the woman tries to have a normal conversation but what she stopped when she realized that she is looking at lifeless eyes.

 

\- after fishing a whole bottle-  Levi was still thinking about that figure was standing in front of his apartment building. _What the hell did he want?_ was all he think about.while sitting in Petra's living room, he returns home to take his car, But he stopped when he saw Eren was standing there, he felt So angrily, he wanted to shout in his face, there are So many questions he wanted him to answer! _why did you do it? What did I do to deserve this?._

Since he lost his beast friend coughing him with his ex. And Hanji is miles away from him he felt lonely, but today was different he found someone. Someone who listen to him.

" Levi please give yourself a break. You look even tired than earlier" was his undereye bags that obvious, " I'm going home, thanks for the drinks. " he took a breath and continued " And listing to me". "Anytime" that what she said while he left without saying anything more. Afer a while from driving he reached his destination, he entered and looked at the wall clock to find out it is 7:00 PM already. going straight ahead to his bed, tomorrow he will start working again.

 

\- sitting on his bed- Eren was thinking While looking at an ID in his phone number _Should I Pay him a visit?_ The ID belonged to his blond friend Armin Arleat. He didn't think too long. Closed his phone and fell asleep, skipping his dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


	2. Page2| Moving On.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this Soooo short chapter xD.  
> I'll update another one very soon

 

> _“ A week had passed and none of his friends were talking to him. Eren had_ know _this would happen, slowly but surely, they’d all stopped texting him, even Armin. So when he knocked on_ door _to his apartment and was faced with the boy’s slightly shocked expression, when he opened the door, he knew this wasn’t going to go the way he’d been hoping. “Hey…” he whispered quietly, Green eyes seeking out blue. But those blue eyes never met his"_

 

He was full of hope. Hoped Armin is different and he will listen to him. His best friend will give him a chance, but he didn’t even look at him in his eyes! But his hopes were useless. He wasn’t different but the same as the others. He bit his lips “h…hey. I came here to t ... talk to you”. The atmosphere was heavy. His heart was beating too fast. Amin didn’t respond. “He does not want to talk to you, no one will Jaeger” stern voice came from behind the blonde. He left his eyes to see a tall man with two-toned haired. “No one wants to be known for having a whore like you as a friend…” He muttered.  eyes were pinned on Armin _say something_. But nothing. Jean pulled Armin and shut the door.

 

 

> **Eren’s eyes widened slightly at the words, but he said nothing.** _**He had no fight left.** _

 

He was frozen in his place, eyes on the ground, he wasn’t sure what to think of. Fighting agents his tears. Pulling his legs to the lift. The elevator’s door opens and he enters.

\- Getting Out of the elevator, heading towards his office, he wasted enough days. He needs to make up, fuck Eren And Fuck Erwin. It still hurt But he can’t do anything to it. He can’t waste more time. Eren didn’t give a damn thing about Levi So why should he, it still hurt throwing five years relationship behind. It hurts but he will try to move on.

Entering his office to find some of his client who was waiting for him to show up. “Sorry for making you wait for too long” he starts while heading to his seat. “Now let us see what we have”. And this is how Levi began to becoming a workaholic again. Meeting after meeting. It was a busy day for him, It was exactly what he want.

For him, he prefers to take care of someone that someone takes care of him. It was weird But felt nice, Mikasa did her beast and stayed in Levi's place. Petra checking on him while working and helping by keeping him busy. Hanji, Izabelle, and Ferlin are coming back this weekend, They didn’t stay because they have a job to do, Mika promises them she will keep an eye on him while they are gone. He really appreciates what everybody was trying for his sake. They opened his eyes and let him see what a person you love really is. His heart starts to heal quickly. For some reason he ends up his day with a smile on his face while checking a message from Izabelle, telling him she got something spicule for him.

While Eren lay in his bed, with puffy eyes and wet red cheeks. Crying himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know What do you think?


	3. Page3| wound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is only fo Eren sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is Mostly Eren's Point of view, well acutely it is about his parents and how they act to Eren's condition.

One month later.

Day by Day Eren’s condition getting worse. He was losing his desire to Continue living. His parents are the only reason why he is still alive. He changed a lot. his face was colorless. His bones were showing. The numbers in the scale were less than before. He lost weight for not eating properly. And that concern Grisha very much, so he talked to Dina his friend who met Eren in the café. And it’s time to do something, at first, they were afraid of Eren to reject the helping hands and will make it difficult to handle. But now it is a must. In the early morning, his father entered his room, The determination in his eyes. he will say what he wanted to say long ago, “Eren we need to talk” his father started talking while sitting beside him in his bed.

Eren covered himself with his bed sheets. There is no respond “Eren do you hear me?”. He pulled the sheets, eyes widened from what saw, blood covering the sheets. Instantly he touches Eren, Thank god he is warm, He looked for the cause. He’s eyes landed to a bandage not closed correctly “Carla bring the first aid kit, HURRY” he shouts while pressing on the wound, Carla came as fast as she can. Opening the bandage to see the wound lay on his arm.  Thank god it wasn’t deep, he cleaned it and wrap a new bandage on Eren’s arm.

His Mother stayed next to him waiting for him to wake up. After seeing what Eren did to himself, the guilt eats his way to her heart, for not paying attention to her son, being afraid of helping him. She didn’t wait for too long. Eren woke up after half hour, he woke up tired. “Grisha he is up” he herds his mother called for his father. “Eren let’s go your father is waiting for us downstairs” she helped her son to move.

His father was sitting in the leaving room, he sat across his father. Carla left to the kitchen not wanting to see her son broken. She counts on her husband to talk to Eren and put an end to his mess. Her heart has Weaken from the day he returns home broken. Instead, she did what she can do preparing her son’s His favorite food, hoping he will eat.

“Eren …” he sigh “I think we need a Serious talk about what is going on ... You can’t continue doing this to yourself, you’re not by your own son, if they left you, we’ll not, me and your mother were thinking of sending you to a specialist, who can acutely help you.” Eren eyes widened to what he was hearing. “You need to get up, we are her to help you, We will support you, But we can’t do anything without you taking the first step” he paused “what do you think”. Eren remains salient for a while and his father waited for him to speak. “I …  I’m sorry” was his first words in a while. Eyes on the ground, He was running of air. “Eren you have to fight this. It’s not over you can start over again”. “B ... Baby steps” Carla suddenly said “Let us start with baby steps … You can meet the doctor first, and then you can decision what you should do next, Right Eren?” she tried to sound hopeful and give him a bit of hope that there is still a reason to be happy. Eren only node to an agreement, accepting it. He didn’t want to argue with his parents, they are dong hard enough for him.

This time was different, not much but at least he ate something in a while. Carla torn from happiness, Eren is finally trying again. it all decided, Eren will start from today, it still early. his father left to work, after seeing everything is OK with Eren, he will ask Dina to come over for dinner to take a look at his condition As a start.

As for Levi, he was getting dress up and trying to look nice for a spatial night. he was so nervous if she will like the place or not, Petra was a huge help for living recently. Seeing her smile and welcoming him every day at work, she did ask him to hang out sometimes to take his mind away from Eren, and that exactly what he want, she understands him. she is helping him. and mostly for this whole month, she sticks by him. Tonight, he will say thank you to her. 

taking a deep breath he rings her door bell, "coming" she said from behind the door when she opened it. He saw a beautiful woman dressed in a Peachy pink short with an open back dress, the dress was tight forming her body perfectly. a perfect match for the casual suits  He is wring, "You look so elegant tonight". there were a light blush on her cheeks. He Tooke her in a high class restaurant. What a fancy choice for a first date.

 

\- In another table - where Eren meet his doctor.


	4. Page4| Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this chapter is long as I manage for two reasons:  
> first: there is no chapters for next week :( I need a break. :)  
> second: I didn't update in a while.

 

           On another table, Eren was sitting with his doctor. " I’m happy that you finally accept, I've been waiting for you," she said with a happy voice. she was worried the first time she saw him. She has been trying to convince Grisha to let her help Eren, but he was afraid of his son reaction. Now she doesn’t have to worry about it. "So Eren I brought you a little gift" she pulled a sketchbook from her bag "this right her will be a huge help for both of us" she handed it to Eren and continue "Your mother told me you love art, it well be a wonderful way to tell me how do you fell if you feel uncomfortable to speak" he nodded. it was a quiet dinner. He didn't eat much. he can't taste the food his mother was making, even when he swallows it.

it felt like it was choking. Part of him wants to return to live again, you know getting a normal life again. Not trapped her in this four walls rooms. "...ren ?" He raised his head to see that his mother was taking to him. "Eren honey you're feeling ok?" That was his mother asking him. "Y..yah, I'm fine. it's nothing". he looked around him, to see he is the only one sitting on the table and the guest Dina was left. "I think I need a walk, " he said, " Eren it is 10 pm." his mother respond. he walked to the door and said " Just a quick walk" she sighs "Come bake before 11 OK?", she didn’t complete what was she saying before her son left. He needs to breathe.

 

 **\- The restaurant door opened** and the pair left after their dinner, "That was wonderful Levi, thanx" she said with a smile, "You’re not calling it a night, don't you?" Levi tried to sound playful. For him, this night isn’t over yet. He wanted to give her more. "How about we take a walk, there is a nice park, And you're familiar with near to my apartment. " he was trying to make her stay with him much longer. He took her to the parking lot, Opened the car door for her. He was a complete gentleman to her tonight.

 

 **-while Eren was walking** in a random street he heard a certain voice, his heart beat faster, flowing that voice and he saw Levi with Petra seating on one of the branches in the park. He's heart stopped for a moment after seeing them together. he can't breathe. He needs to get out of this place And fast. seeing Levi with a bright smile and he even heard things he didn't hear from Levi when they were together, A completely different person, Eren return home running as fast as he can. he reaches for his room, his safe zeon. closing the door slowly. he was shaking he Fell to the ground, hand on his face, the image won’t leave his head, Levi has moved on so quickly like There Five years’ mint nothing, his tears start to drawn his hands, his chest squeeze from the pain. he was hurt. He still didn't have the power to face Levi again. Eren is lost and angry, he was running in circles. he thought today is going to be different he was taking the first step to living again.

 

**After a week -**

he woke up in morning to a warm figure beside him, he opened his eyes slowly to look at the person lying next to him _Eren?..._ why the hell he would think of _him._.. He took a good look on his bed to find it empty, if he remembers correctly he drove Petra to her home last night, there is something wrong with his head for sure. maybe he was thinking too much about it. He gets up from the bed, went to the bathroom and washed his face and took a good look at his face in the mirror, and to be honest. He didn't like what he saw.

all he saw is a dispirit man who is trying to move on, how pathetic he was. Why is Eren still in his head till now? _WHY? ..._ he took a deep breath. trying to clear his head. Maybe it time to move to another place. staying in this apartment is driving him crazy, So many memories. What a burdened. just thinking about it gave him a headache. he got ready to his work and left.

Entering his office, he saw _HIM_. Eren ... After a good month of dispersing, he showed up in his office. funny thing that he still has the balls to show up... Levi notices that he was sitting quietly and eyes were On the ground. Yesterday he thought he moved on but apparently, problems love showing up to his face, Eren got up handed him some paperwork and let immediately. that was kind surprising. their eyes never met, good thing it is over. he looked at the papers in his hand to see resignation form. Eren was still working for him? Didn't he be absence for a month? Eren was his assistant. How can he resign if he was fired, what kind of sick jokes is this?

 

Eren runs out to the reception office.  he was weak, but he needs to do this. He needed a reason to go and meet Levi, but apparently, he couldn’t meet his eyes.

remembering what his first and second sections with his doctor, he was spouse to try to repair what has been destroyed. or at the very least, He needed to tell him the truth. Levi has that right. But He didn't mind to be a cheater, He really didn't mind. batter than a filthy whore. right? who would want to stay with a filthy person? somewhere in his heart, he knew that he and Levi are Over.

It can’t be repaid. These ideas running through his head over and over and over. till he took a deep breath, suddenly something hit his head from the back. it did slightly hurt him. He didn't care who throw it. he needs to get out fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what You think, I'll still reply your comments :)


	5. Page 5| attempts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long xD uni is killing me xD  
> And I wanted a 1000 word chapter but I didn't edit it. but it will com out really soon.

 

    He was standing, hard to breath and his legs wobbled, his mind was busy recalling what Dr. Fritz told him

  * A week ago.



_Eren eyes are dried from tears, his heart feels numb. Sick of everything happening in his life. He couldn’t move on how many he tried. He’s doctor took a good look at him and started “You know Eren, it’s not fair to you neither Levi, He can’t help it, He doesn’t know the truth. From his point of view, You cheated. You have to options: You Tell Him, OR Leave it as a secret.” She pauses for a moment and continued “And I’ll help you whatever you choose”. She knew she shouldn’t do that. But in this case, a very series life changing must be taken. “I want him back.” That was all he asked for. “very will Eren, I will do what I can to help you, but you are the one who will get the job done.”_

The desire to get back with Levi made him hurt himself recklessly, he wished, just wished he could grab Levi’s shoulders and shout to his face everything, But Today’s attempt prove it’s not like what he thought, He can’t Even look to him in the eyes, made up a silly excuse to be in his office. He got home after an hour and a half from walking, he didn’t retaliate he was home till he faces the front door.

While Levi still sitting in his office wondering Why the hell did he showed up in his work after he despaired for months ... Maybe Eren was ... no Eren wouldn’t do that.  He took a deep sigh, laying on his back thinking this matter must stop, he needs to put an end to it, but he knows he can’t, His heart still wants him but Levi never admitted. pushing himself forward to continue living. But all that effort was killing him. This matter didn't leave his mind all day, He needed a drink, heading to a bar with friends would be nice to make him forget a little.

In the next morning, Eren was sitting in a living room. Not in his house, he had tough time yesterday, and he needed help to make this bad feeling stop, "I was worried when you call This Early. Is everything OK dear." She started, while looking to the skinny figure in front of him, he felt a heavy weight on his chest "I ... I went to talk to him." he pauses and took a deep breath "I've rushed things out... And screw everything” his wounds didn't heal yet. He needs to take baby steps. It was for the best. So, all She can do is suggesting finding a job, or even a part-time job, Something like work in a greenhouse or flower shop or pet shop. Taking care of living thing can make you feel much better, and that was the first step. Eren started to think about her suggests and he liked the Idea, "So what do you think, should we start looking for a job this afternoon" she said hopefully with a smile.

                // AFTER ONE MONTH

                Eren found a job in a flower shop. Everything was green and colorful. He was working hard on himself and finally found relief. it was helping him heal slowly. But there is one thing that got wrong, He found a letter on his door written in red ' Stay AWAY ' in bold characters. He somehow knew this is about his visit to Levi, but he knows Levi is a grown man, he won’t do it, but there are two certain people who will act like this. but he chooses not to bother to react because there is nothing about it ‘that what he thought’ So he decides to ignore it.

                He wanted to attempt his second time to talk to Levi hoping he will listen, he pick up his phone and took a deep breath, his hand were shaking, he pushed his fingers and started texting him, The message was sanded , Levi defiantly will ignore it for sure , But Eren still got the hope. Levi will give him a chance to talk about it. To explain himself

 

five minute

ten minute

fifteen minute 

half an hour

one hour

 He didn’t answer

he tried enough for the day. he needs to sleep.


	6. Page 6| talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup. still breathing.

Levi was annoyed and full of * _what the hell he wants_ *. This is the second time this week, in a few moments, he got a text from him * _Oh god_ * he tried to ignore it again, but he needs to deal with it. He looked

"

Meet me at the taint café I need to talk to you.

 Please.

"

His eyes were pinned at the last word. he didn’t want to face him again, looking again at the text. So, this day has come huh! he really needs to deal with it. he needs to make things clear to Eren That he had enough.

start walking to the location Eren has sent him. late for 45 min. he arrived at the café. brings a lot of unwanted memories. entering the building and the view he saw nearly broke his heart and gave him a second thought. Maybe he should let Eren speak, Eren was waiting for him, it was hard to look at Eren this time he is a lot thinner than before. his skin out of color, Dark circles, messy thin hair. taking a good look at him, his eyes were lost somewhere. his head was looking down on the table. and waiting.  a dead body has come to live, that is the right description for him. what happened to you? Levi was wondering. continue walking to the table and taking his seat. " What did you want? "Levi asked while Eren rose his head to look at him. those bright eyes are not bright anymore.

 

" I... I want to um... you know t-talk about what happened" Eren voice was quiet. "then start!" was more than a harsh demand. “-The thing is” Eren was losing his voice. Then he goes silence, it was way difficult than he expected. He tried to pull himself together for his sake. “You know I didn’t want it” that was confessing to Levi, "What do you mean? “.. he nearly shouts at him, for some reason Eren can't tell anything, even he can't tell why? and he tries again " I told him to stop" his eyes are begun to be watery, "I said no" he raped. and it got quiet. Levi was trying to process this new information, but he can't help but feeling dumbfounds "for real" he whispers.

And the unexpected happened "Are you messing with me? You know this kind of things can't be thrown to people" was Levi an asshole or an asshole? that question left Eren shock "W... What make you say that?" he did his best to be quiet and patient as possible. "cues Erwin told me what really happened And I fell So stupid to not noticing it early". wait what he said? "are you facking kidding me?" Eren angry voice with tears streaming down, how can he say such thing. his heart was burning. " whatever he told you it's not true! " what he has to defend himself, “then what is the truth?” for a long time he didn’t see this man in front of him tears. “ huh, what is the truth Eren?” he asked again.

 

Levi was trying his best to breath, no one would like to be in his shoes right know! He mind will break into pieces from thinking. What he should do. First, his ex-friend telling him “Your boyfriend is fooling around!” Or his ex-boyfriend who's telling he was reaped. None of these are easy charges to point at people, but what he saw that day, has no meaning now!.

Part of him want to believe Eren, but what is the pourability that Eren IS lying! And what if he was innocent? There is no prove to that, and he knows it!

He watched Eren go salient for a second, looking down. And suddenly he got up from his chair and left the cafe without anything to say.

As he was confusing questioning himself. He was so lost. returning home to Petra, and yes she is living with him now. She noticed angry him but didn’t say anything at first, she saw him walking to his office and staying about an hour in there, she lane her ear to the door when she heard him talking on his phone.

She heard everything happened in the cafe and continue spying on Levi’s call. What happen afterwards is she did her job and spread the news, and they did their job by hurting Eren, bullying him in his workplace like on time they throw his bike into the river and destroyed his garden, when he cleans it his hand showed marks of overworking, he even hurt himself while clinging, his manager had to have given him an overtime to cover "the mass he brought to the store”. And he didn't argue with it.

 

                after his punishment and someone has stalked him and throw a rock and hit him and shout, " This is what you get when you break my friend heart" it did shock Eren heart to recognize their voices Connie and Isabelle and throw another one " Big bro can’t move on because of you”; he only stopped for a moment and started to run. Those words killed him, losing his friends and lover and, he was lost.

raining straight at home closing his room's door behind, shaking breath. He lands his back to the door. He buries his face into his knees. Taking a deep breath and counting from one to ten. When he calms down. He goes to bed and falls asleep.

               

                The next morning, he woke up nearly at 10, his body was tired and he felt heavy, he washed his face brushed his teeth, looking at the clock it was 10:15, he took his time. Forcing himself to eat breakfast his mom made. It wasn’t too long to hear the door knock, his father went to answer it.. seconds after “Eren there is someone want to talk to you” who could it be? He got up and went to see. And he found Rainer standing at his door waiting for him.


	7. Page Note| I need Your help!!!

to make everything clear I already plan out the next chapters but unfortunately, I lost my motivation into continued writing it for some reason. xD   
I really don't now why!   
  
so I need Your help on this!   
  
what do You Expect to happen? for the next chapter or even in the future with the whole situation?

 

PS: I'll post two chapters after hearing what do You have in mind?


End file.
